


False King

by jazznrajah



Series: AvengersMixes [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>False King: A Loki AvengersMix</p>
            </blockquote>





	False King

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that since I have this account I might as well make some use of it (besides bookmarking fics) and archive some of my mixes.

_**false king: a loki avengersmix** _

[.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hircnxlrapq6kyf)

mercy in darkness - two steps from hell   
space dementia - muse   
destroying angel - sneaker pimps   
the end’s not near - band of horses   
the bird and the worm - the used   
false king - two steps from hell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/29306263092%22) August 2012 on tumblr.


End file.
